Masen Boys
by TheRuggeddomContest
Summary: Is there anything better than watching three hot guys building a block foundation? Bella and Rose don't think so - that is until drinks after work lead them to meet the Masens face to face.


Title: Masen Boys

Rating:M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Word Count: 5,550

Pairing: Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rose

Summary: Is there anything better than watching three hot guys building a block foundation? Bella and Rose don't think so - that is until drinks after work lead them to meet the Masens face to face.

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

BPOV

I wake up to ringing. I realize it's my phone, cough the sleep sound out of my throat and say hello.

"Bella, get your ass over here. Now." She's way too demanding in the morning.

"Good morning to you too, Rose. What time is it?"

"Sorry! Good morning sunshine, this is your 7:30, come see what real men look like, wake up call."

"Hey, I may be single but I don't need reminded this early, or without coffee first." I rub my face and start to sit up. "You should take lessons from Renee, she wakes me up with promises of caffeine and food."

"Yeah, I'm not your mother. There are hot boys outside working on the neighbor's house. Cargo shorts, work boots, flannels with the sleeves rolled up over t-shirts - this is what dreams are made of, girl. It's going to be hot today. I don't see these layers lasting much longer."

"I'm on my way."

I jump out of bed, get ready, and yell goodbye to my mother on my way out the front door. Ol' Red starts right up and I give her hell all the way across town. I knock once on Rose's door and it flies open. I'm greeted with "Where have you been?"

I step past her, and into the kitchen in hopes of finding coffee. "Sorry, Rose, showers and shaving are kind of necessary. I got here in a half hour. More importantly, where are these hot boys I'm breaking world records in speed showering to see ?"

"You can watch out the dining room window." She points at it like we haven't been snooping on the neighbors out that window since she moved in. "I've always hated having neighbors in my backyard and was pissed when I heard they were adding on. The hunk of a man out there has made it all worth it, though." She pushes the curtain to the side and I swear I can hear Disney songs in the background, as she stares longingly across the yard. "The big one is mine, like, I'll claw your eyes out, whoop your ass, mine. Got it?"

"Got it." I nod.

I take a peek out the window and there they are. Three guys working on a block foundation. Worn in ball caps, plaid flannels over green shirts, tan calf muscles on display. Immediately I make plans to live with Rose until the project is complete.

.

.

EPOV

"Why did I agree to be the helper today?"

"You, my dear Eddie Boy, are the youngest and will always be the bitch before me or Jasper. I suggest you man the fuck up and quit whining."

"I'm not whining. You know your old ass couldn't do the job. Carrying, mixing, doing all the leg work, hell you'd give up before noon."

"Whatever, shit for brains, quit giving the apprentices a hard time and you'll be back to layin'." Emmett has a point, but I'm never going to admit my brother might be right.

"When dad stops hiring all these stupid lazy bastards, I'll shut up. It's painful how fucking slow they are." As the words leave my mouth I hear dad's foot steps. Fuck!

"So now I can't hire decent workers? I employ your three dumb asses don't I? Do you bitch about me all day or just when I'm on the job?"

My father is the sneakiest man alive - I never hear him until it's too late. I mumble a quick sorry and head over to cut block. The saw is loud enough that I can barely hear them talking about me.

I know I can be a moody asshole. Most days I manage to not bring my personal shit to work, but my recent failures with women are messing with my head.

Tanya, still knelt between my legs after giving me an awesome fucking blow job, told my cock she would miss it most of all. When I told her I loved her and wasn't leaving, she laughed. Even though I was fun to play with, she needed a real man to marry, not some blue collar nobody. Turns out Tanya had also been fucking her boss and had finally convinced the doctor to leave his wife.

After Tanya was Kate. We dated for a few months before she let all her needs be known. Kate liked it rough- slap my ass, pull my hair, bite me till I bleed- rough. I was down for just about anything until she wanted me to choke her. I simply couldn't do it. It ended with her screaming for me to choke her already and then me yelling for her get her crazy ass out of my house. It wasn't pretty.

I've stopped going out, and started avoiding the opposite sex as much as possible. My dad and brothers know something is up but don't know what to say. Emmett tried to buy me a hooker and Jazz wants me to see a therapist. I know they are worried but I just need some time. Well to be honest, some time and a woman who isn't a gold digger or into being hurt. I don't think that's asking for too much.

"Hey, Eddie, get your head outta your ass. Em needs more block!"

"I'm on it."

"Yeah. You're on it. On a fuckin' cloud day dreaming. You're better than this son. Get laid, get drunk, just get your shit together. Hear me?"

"I hear you dad. Sorry, I won't bring it to work. I'll get straightened out."

"Good. I'll be back later."

Dad's truck is just pulling out of the driveway and I hear Emmett yell, "Drinks tonight with Eddie Boy. Don't say no, we'll just show up and drag you." Him and Jasper are grinning like a fools, so I nod my head in acceptance and get back to work.

.

.

BPOV

By nine, the flannels have all been thrown aside, revealing t-shirts that already have the sleeves cut off. Hello shoulders and biceps! "Does that shirt say 'for a good lay call me'?"

"No honey, are you welding without a helmet again?" Rose looks at me like a kid that stole candy. "It says 'For a Good Lay Call Masen's' and a phone number."

"Girl, you better write that shit down. You know we both need to get some. Hell, after Jake the Tiny Snake and Royce Little Thing King, we deserve a good lay."

We make faces like we sucked on lemons. "Don't say those names in my house, or remind me of our lowest points ever again. Those boys were buff and gorgeous, we should have known they were on steroids."

Frowning and shaking her head, she starts to laugh, "I really thought the dick shrinking thing was just something they told guys in health class so they wouldn't do drugs. I was SO wrong."

I shake my head along with her and giggle. The only thing worse than reaching into a guy's drawers and pulling out a penis smaller than your index finger, is finding out his personality is even smaller. We look back out the window lost in our own thoughts.

"We need to do something so we don't look like creeps, staring at their fine asses all day." I say this as I nearly start to drool over the men in front of me. Rose has claimed the "big one" which is fine by me. I want the tall one with the blue ball cap . He's slim but I can see the muscles in his calves and arms working as he carries blocks. He stops to drink Gatorade and I groan out loud when he uses his forearm to wipe his mouth.

"Um, sure we should, but then I would have to move and I don't wanna, Bella. Please don't make me." Rose rests her chin in her hand and I laugh as her eyes go wide. Big guy just bent over, again, good lord he has a nice ass.

"Do you have a garden?"

Rose whips her head to look at me. "No. I need one, though. If it means I can go outside and be closer to my man."

We both laugh and leave our post in search of garden tools. "Rose, how do you not have gardening gloves?"

"I don't garden, duh! We're always working at the shop and outside is gross. I have mechanic's gloves, but I'm not getting dirt on them. Do you have any idea what dirt would do to an engine?"

"Speaking of the shop, when are we going in today? I have that '32 Ford chassis to finish up. How long you got left on Newton's small block?"

"Only a few hours. I need to run it in during the day though, the neighbors two blocks away will hear this one." Rose wags her eyebrows at me as her smile grows.

"Definitely during the day! We don't need another visit from my dad." That was awful. Rose decided to start up an old Chevy II gasser she'd finished at one in the morning. Neighbors a block over from the shop called the cops to complain about the noise and their pictures rattling. My dad, the Chief of Police, showed up pissed off threatening to fine us, yelling about being responsible adults and business owners. She damn near did a victory dance she was so excited to learn what her motor could do.

We love owning our own business and the freedom to work on what we want, when we want. I&R Auto has made quite a name for itself in the world of custom cars. Everyone told us two broads couldn't do it, then one car we did was the feature in Hot Rod magazine and the phone hasn't stopped ringing since.

"I'll make you a deal, Rose. I have my laptop in the truck, help me with paperwork until the boys are done working. Then we can get our work done this evening and you can wake up the neighbors tomorrow."

"Ugh, I hate paperwork." She stomps her foot and pouts as I give her my best bitch brow. She blows air through her nose like a bull, as if I care that she likes to act like a diva. "I'll agree to it if we can stop for wings and beer after we finish up tonight."

"Deal!" I go to get the files and hear her mumbling about stupid paperwork and needing a fucking secretary for this bullshit. Some things just never change.

.

.

EPOV

All day I have that odd feeling of being watched. Old Lady Cope has ogled us every time she brought us drinks and snacks, but I don't think she can see us from inside the house. This is one of those neighborhoods where everyone is super close and no one plants a fucking tree or puts up a privacy fence. Chain link mazes for miles, which makes me think if I can see in all these windows, they can see me. I feel like an animal at the zoo. Emmett thinks this is the perfect time to take his shirt off, though it isn't even noon, and I swear I hear someone say come to mamma.

"Really, Emmett?"

"Dude, it's fuckin' hot as balls out here and I figure the neighbor chicks have been waiting for this all day."

"What neighbor chicks? Are you serious with this shit?"

"You, my young and unobservant brother, need to pay more attention. See the yellow house directly behind me?" I look over his shoulder and nod. "Did you look long enough to see the two broads sitting there who have been watching us since we got here?"

"No fuckin' way!" I look again and try to disguise it as looking at the block in front of me.

"Well boys, you go ahead and put on a show. I'm going to keep working so I can get home to Alice and give her a private viewing." Jasper swivels his hips, making us both gag.

"I thought you were coming out drinking?" I'm off today but not that off.

"I'll be coming first, if ya know what I mean," he says with a wink. "You know I'm trying to make you two uncles."

"Yeah. You make mom proud."

"Yeah Bro, I think she's been waiting for that day since she first found one of our condoms in the laundry. Only mother around who is disappointed that her three boys managed to make it to adulthood without knocking anyone up." Emmett's right - maybe it's from being in a house full of guys for so long.

"Do you three ever shut the fuck up and work?"

Fuck! How did I not hear him again?

"Emmett, I never knew you wanted to be a Chippendale." Dad puts a hand on his shoulder like he's going to be serious. "Sorry to crush your stripper dreams, but for Christ's sake, keep your shirt on." He wipes his hand that touched Emmett on his pants and looks around at all the neighboring houses. "On second thought, keep it off. You might drum up some business from all the neighborhood women hoping this is about to become a Magic Mike 2 audition."

Mine and Emmett's brows knit in confusion. Jasper is laughing like a nut and tears are gathering in his eyes. "Why dad? Why the hell do you even know the name of a movie about male strippers?"

Dad smiles, it reminds me of Jack Nicholson, and I know this is going to be bad. "If you really gotta know, smartass. It turns your mother on and..."

We're all covering our ears yelling stop before he can get another word out.

Dad is taking his turn at laughing as we cringe, trying not to get a mental picture. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, boys. Get back to work and be sure to have the scaffolding ready for morning before you wrap it up. Got it?"

Three "got it's" later and we're back to work. Fuck if Em wasn't right, it's getting hot as hell out here. Might as well give the ladies a show.

.

.

BPOV

"It's so much better than I ever imagined."

"Yeah."

"Pecs, six pack abs, those dimples above the ass, and that v. I want to lick it."

"All sweaty. Have we died? Is this heaven? 'Cause it's too good to be real."

"I'm too turned on to be dead, Bella."

"You have a point there."

We sit there and just stare at the guys carrying metal scaffolding pieces into the foundation they put up today. Lifting shows off every muscle and as they reach up their pants dip lower revealing more happy trail and the v we'd love to lick.

I'm not sure what it is about working men that's so hot. It must be the combination of work gloves, boots, scruffy faces from not caring enough to shave, and the tan sculpted muscles. This is what God intended men to look like, I'm sure of it.

As they start to put tools away, they also put their shirts back on. The one guy that left his shirt on all day looks our way, takes off his ball cap, and does a very exaggerated arms out bow.

"What the?"

"Rose. The fuckers knew we were watching. He's basically telling us the show is over for today." My head drops to the table and I start laughing, so much for not being creeps.

"I should totally be embarrassed but I'm not. At all. Those boys are damn fine and they know it. I wonder what they'll plan for tomorrow?"

"I am not sitting here tomorrow! Are you nuts?"

"Get over yourself, Bella. We should sit out on lawn chairs. You know, we've seen the show from the balcony, now we're ready for the front row."

"Rosalie Hale, you make whistling construction workers look classy. I'm going to work."

.

.

EPOV

Emmett and I get to Cullen's Bar and Grill around 7, order our food, some beer, and kick back. By the time Jasper wanders in we're lit and singing along to the random jukebox music.

We drink and make up our own lyrics to songs for awhile, an inherited trait from Carlisle. Nothing makes Masen men happier than making pop songs filthy and annoying everyone in earshot.

A song about milkshakes comes on and Em starts shaking his ass going on about how it brings all the girls to their windows. I get the same feeling of being watched as I did earlier. I keep looking over my shoulder, which is making the table behind us give me the stink eye. "Jazz, I know we're drunken asses that draw attention, but is someone watching us? Like really watching."

He looks around and starts to chuckle. "Yeah, Eddie, there is. Two chicks, a blonde and a brunette. I swear they are the same ones from this afternoon."

"No fuckin' way, dude. There's no way you could see them that well from so far away."

"I know. But I drove past their house when I got lost in housing plan hell today. It's them. I recognize the I&R Auto shirt. You two sit back, relax, and look sad. Big brother got this one."

"Yo Milkshake, get over here and have a seat. Oh, and look sad." I grab another beer and tip it back. This should be good.

.

.

BPOV

"It's them Bella. I'd know that ass anywhere."

"What are the chances though? Really?" Just then the one with reddish hair wipes his mouth with his arm. "No shit!" It's plain as day - long messy hair no longer covered by a hat, a gray henley covers the shoulders I so adore, jeans instead of shorts, and he traded work boots for Chucks. "We're staring again. They're gonna see us."

"And? I hope they do. I'm leaving here with him tonight. Boy can walk to work tomorrow."

"Rose. Don't be a whore!" I look up again and sigh. "Ahh, what the hell. Bottoms up." We smile at each other and proceed to chug our beers. I set my bottle down and see one of them approaching us. I elbow Rose and hold my breath.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Jasper Masen. See I have a problem and I'm hoping you..." He's lifting his eyebrows and looking at me like I should be filing in the blank. I'm too drunk for this shit.

"Bella Swan is her name, she can normally talk." Rose gives me her best what- the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you glare and then turns the charm back on. "I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, my friends call me Rose." I kick her so she'll shut up. Drunk Rose talks. A lot.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella and Rose." He shakes each of our hands, the politeness catching us both off guard. "Ladies, I have a problem only you can help me with. See the two sad looking men over there? Those are my brothers, Emmett and Edward, they think you're mad at them. The only thing that will help is if you join me back at the table to say hello. So they know they haven't upset you."

I laugh right in his face, and Rose smacks me for it. "That has got to be the worst pickup line I've ever heard. I give you credit for trying, but damn." I continue to laugh as Rose stands up to join the world's worst wingman.

"I'd be happy to join you, Jasper. Sorry, Bella is being an asshole tonight." At that she playfully sticks her tongue out at me, turns her back to Jasper and walks away. I take this as my cue to order another beer. As I get back from the bar and sit down, I hear someone cough behind me and turn my head, and it's him. Shit.

"Um. Hi. Sorry my brother is such a douche." He rubs his neck and looks nervous, like I'm going to tell him to get lost. "I'm Edward and you must be Bella", he says as he reaches his hand out to shake mine.

"Hi." I shake his hand. It's rough, warm, and I want nothing more than to feel it rubbing every inch of my skin. I cross my legs and gesture for him to have a seat.

"Since you already know what I do for a living, why don't you tell me about yourself." He's trying to not make it awkward that we both know I watched him all day. His cheeks are flushed like he's embarrassed and he sounds like he genuinely wants to know about me. Finally, a hot guy that's not an ass. He's such a rarity - I can't screw this up.

"I'm a welder. Rose and I own I&R Auto. She builds and tunes motors, I build and repair chassis."

"Really?." He's got a look of disbelief and worship on his face, like maybe I'm just a dream- too good to be true. Most men feel intimidated by me, so this is strange, welcome, but strange.

"Really," I answer with a smile. We're talking about cars and bricks, what we do for fun besides drink, and I'm in heaven. A guy that actually wants to hold a conversation with me, look me in the eye, not only at my tits. I order a coke in hopes of sobering up, and excuse myself to use the bathroom, but only after making him promise to still be there when I get back.

I'm washing my hands when Rose walks in. "Hey B. I'm drunk and going home with Emmett. He's perfect. The sexual innuendos with car parts got to be too much for Jasper and he left to go home."

"Car part innuendos?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to cam his shaft, make sparks with his plug, after he lubes me up, checks my fluid with his stick…"

"Stop! It sounds like you've met your soulmate, Rose."

"I think so too." She smiles at me and says, "You and Eddie look pretty cozy yourselves. Text me when you get home tomorrow."

"I'll be home tonight, Rose. He is too good for a one night stand."

"Oh Honey, it can be your first night of many."

.

.

EPOV

She's fucking perfect, or maybe perfect to fuck. It goes both ways. When she ate chicken wings and kept licking her fingers, I thought I was going to come in my jeans. I got her back by wiping some sauce off the corner of her mouth with my thumb and sucking it clean. Trying to not be too forward is hard when you're drunk and well...hard. I've never been so thankful to be sitting at a table.

The conversation is so easy. This chick is real, no fake laughing to make me feel special, no stroking my ego, though I could find her something better to stroke. I run my hands through my hair trying to sober up and pull my mind out of the gutter.

"Miss me?"

"I've been missing you all my life." I'm looking right in her eyes hoping she can tell I'm not joking.

"Does corny run in the family, or what?" Bella asks with a smile.

"It must. Sorry." I smile at her and realize she's playing with the ends of her hair, fidgeting. "What's up?"

"Ah, so Rose and your brother left. Did you drive yourself?"

"No. That fucker was supposed to take me home. I'm sure Jazz will though, it's okay."

"Yeah, well, they grossed him out and he left already." I'm getting this hopeful nervous vibe from her, it's so close to how I feel.

"Oh. Um. Would you be able to ride me?" Bella starts choking on the soda she took a sip of. "Oh Fuck! I meant ride me home. Could you please drive me home? I mean I'm all for you riding me. Fuck! I'm shutting up now."

She narrows her eyes at me and says "Yes. I will drive you home. But you're going to need to at least kiss me before trying to fuck me. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I nod and realize this means she wants me too. "May I kiss you, Beautiful Bella?"

She doesn't answer with words. Her hands grab the back of my neck and pull my mouth to hers. This is no soft, get-to-know-you peck, it's need. I've felt it all night and I know she did, but damn, it's better than I expected. One of my hands holds her waist as the other holds her jaw, while her fingers tangle in the hair at the back of my neck. Her other hand travels from my neck down my shoulder to my bicep, where she runs her fingers along the lines of my muscles. I want more. I need to know how her tits feel in my hand and what makes her scream.

I groan into her mouth and nip her bottom lip. Some dickwad shouts at us to get a room. We break apart and answer, "Good Idea!" My hand stays on her waist as we head to the bar to settle our tabs, to discover they've already been closed by Jasper. Some days I really love my brother. We each throw a on the bar and head outside.

"I'm in Ol' Red," she says and points to the rusty beast of a truck across the lot.

"It runs?"

"Yes, smartass. It does. Rose keeps her going." Once we get to it, I open her door and go around to climb in my side. She giggles as I hoist myself in, not seeing the board to step on. "Where to?" she asks. After understanding how to get to my place, she starts the truck. It's loud as hell and there's no radio. The bench seat makes it all worth it though.

My hand drifts from her thigh to between her legs, before she smacks it away. I return it to her stomach and lower my lips to her ear. I kiss everything I can reach - her ear, behind it, down her neck and back up. The rise and fall of her chest is getting faster and faster as her foot presses harder on the gas pedal and she whimpers. The sound of it travels straight to my dick, we need more of it, and her naked- now.

The sharp turn into my driveway makes me look up, but I ghost my hand up and over her tits to her neck. She puts the truck in park, shoves me back against the seat and straddles my lap. She shifts her hips until she lines us up. I use the hand on her back to push her down right where she'll find the friction she's craving. Lips latch together and I move my other hand under her shirt to knead her breasts. I want her to come. Letting my hand drift from her back to her I ass, I move it around the back of her thigh and use my fingers to give her what she needs.

When Bella sits back enough to take her shirt off, my eyes go straight to her bra and I want to taste her- all of her. But first I turn us so she is laying on the seat. I hover over her, slide my hand into her pants and find her clit, while I use my chin to push her bra aside so I can suck her nipple into my mouth and bite down. She takes advantage of my position and undoes my fly, wraps her hand around my cock, slowly strokes it up and down, while using her other hand to spread the pre-cum over the tip. Feeling the proof of how much she arouses me pushes her over the edge and she comes. The moan that escapes her is my new favorite sound.

"We need to go inside, or at least out of this truck. I'll gladly make you come again on the front lawn if you're into the whole wilderness thing."

"Not yet. Sit back first, it's my turn." I sit and she crawls over to me. Keeping her knees on the bench she leans over and sucks me into her mouth with no hesitation. She wraps her one hand around the base, sucks hard, and swirls her tongue every time she reaches the top. Watching her head bob while fingering her sends me over the edge in minutes. She swallows everything I give her but I lift her face to mine and kiss her anyway.

Pulling back she says,"Take me inside. I'm not done with you."

"Thank fuck." I button my pants, grab her shirt, and jump out of the truck. She jumps down into my waiting arms and wraps her legs around my waist.

Thankfully, I live in a ranch off the beaten path so there's no stairs to navigate or neighbors to worry about.

.

.

BPOV

After taking turns in the bathroom we're finally where we want to be.

"Take this off. I know I've seen you already, but now I get to touch." I drop my bra on the floor as he takes his shirt off by grabbing the back of it, making his abs flex, and I moan.

We stand face to face as we take off the rest of our clothes. There's no need to be shy or drag this out. Our eyelids are lust heavy and hearts are beating like drums.

Edward picks me up by the waist, throws me on the bed, and reaches in a drawer next to the bed for a condom. I watch him put in on, without shame or embarrassment, just raw desire.

Rough hands grab behind my knees and pull me until my ass reaches the end of the bed. I squeal in surprise and my heart starts beating faster. I should feel embarrassed by how heavy I'm breathing, but seeing that his breaths mirror my own, I'm not. He smirks and drops to his knees. Wasting no time, he licks my clit and rubs my inner thighs to keep them open. The scruff on his face feels so good it nearly hurts, and I chuckle when I realize my pussy is going to be beard burned to match my lips.

My laughing must not be funny to Edward. He growls as he inserts two fingers, reaching and massaging, until he find the spot that makes my back arch off the bed. He sucks my clit into his mouth and draws his teeth across it. I use my hands to push his face against me harder and I can feel his lips curve into a smile. My toes point, my body stiffens, and I come, yelling,"fuck yes, right there!"

He stands up, wipes his mouth, and holds my legs around his waist. "You ready, Beautiful?"

Using my arms I sit myself up and grab his hips. "Oh, I'm ready. Are you?"

He leans down to kiss me and I line us up. Pushing forward, he stands up and I lie back. I feel the almost pain of being stretched I've been missing and can't help running my hands across my breasts.

Edward goes slow at first, letting me adjust. I push my heels against his ass trying to show him he doesn't have to be careful with me. Immediately, he starts thrusting harder and faster. He lifts my legs one by one, so that my ankles are resting on his shoulders.

This gorgeous man is looking down at me like he wants to devour all I am, absorb me until we're no longer two people but one being. I want it. He takes my hand from where I had it on my stomach and places it between my legs. "Please, Bella. Please let me see you come undone."

I rub my clit and watch him. He has the perfect view, watching his dick slide in and out of me, my fingers where his mouth just was. I squeeze my eyes shut, and tense again as my orgasm hits me. "That's my girl," he whisper moans, as he speeds up and finds his own release.

The bliss of pure pleasure and exhaustion makes me whimper as he pulls out. He kisses my cheek before leaving the room. A warm washcloth is placed in my hand and he turns us in bed to lay together.

I clean myself up and hand him the washcloth. He tosses it in the hamper and pulls me into his side.

My eyes are closing against my will but my hand is running across his chest and abs.

He squeezes me tight and kisses the top of my head. "Sleep my beautiful, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good," is all I manage to mumble before sleep overtakes me.

.

.

Text received by Bella the next morning :

From Rose: I'm not going into the shop today. I'm oversexed and trying to stay that way. Love ya!

Texts received by Edward:

From Emmett: Eddie Boy! No work it's raining. Raining pussy!

From Jasper : I hung out last night to make sure you had a ride home. I'm guessing she's still next to you. Told you I'd handle it. You're welcome.

* * *

Please, show the author some rugged love by leaving a review, but keep in mind this is an anonymous contest. Hinting or leading to the author's identity could lead to disqualification. Thank you for your time and cooperation.


End file.
